scratchmappingfandomcom-20200214-history
Finland ball
Finland_ball is a popular mapper with 137 followers, the 9th highest amount in the SMC. Finland_ball, who's nickname is Finn, likes history, mapping, weather, and hurricane. His friends are Spongy, Harry, Rem, and his enemies are Wisest/User and Mopscrub. History Finn's birthday is on February 1st. Idk why I put that, I just did. Finn first joined scratch on an account called "pokemonmaster090909", his old Roblox username. His first project was actually not a mapping project, but a hurricane project he had made. His first mapping project was actually "Alternate Future of a New Planet". This mapping episode used the classing "press space to advance" method, which is very rare in modern mapping. At the time, Finn was unknown within the SMC, but quickly started getting recognition after he released his first AFoE, titled "Alternate Future of Europe Ep: 1, which was moderately popular for that time. He continued to gain popularity after releasing more AFoE and AFoNP. Ded-ded-ded-ded Era Pokemonmaster090909 continued to map, and really enjoyed it, until the First Mapporkommuniti War. During that war, he was actually the main enemy, also known as ded-ded-ded-ded. Ded-ded-ded-ded was a "hacker" on scratch, which he obviously wasn't, It was just him and a bunch of others being stupid and thinking they actually got hacked. Ded-ded-ded-ded was only created because he was salty for getting kicked out of a studio (true story). So, he made an alt account, known as "ded-ded-ded-ded". He attempted to rejoin the studio as that account, attempting to fool the leaders of it. He did not. Thus, the start of his wrath began. He decided to "hack" the studio, by pretending to screw around with it. Since he was still a manager of the studio, he almost completely destroyed it. And better yet, everyone believed he hacked it. Later, the creators of the studio told the leaders and members of Mapporkommuniti, the greatest mapping studio at the time. The studio went on code red, and after a few days of silence, ded-ded-ded-ded attacked. Pokemonmaster090909 pretended to have been hacked by ded-ded-ded-ded, and almost completely destroyed Mapporkommuniti. After almost a month of this, ded-ded-ded-ded was banned, as well as pokemonmaster090909. This was Finn’s very first ban. Great Silence Era After pokemonmaster090909 was banned, Finn entered the "Great Silence Era", a time where Finn was banned. During this time, Finn got even more interested in weather, mainly hurricanes and tornadoes. Finn also started to track weather as a hobby, instead of mapping. This "Great Silence Era" lasted for about 4 months after the ban. Shrek_Muffins and Finland_ball Era At school, Finn's class made a scratch class, and then Finn made "Shrek_Muffins", the well-known school account of Finn's. It's also the only account of his that hasn't been banned. That same day, he made "Finland_ball, the account he still uses to this day. This was most definitely his greatest era. During this time, he quickly started to regain his popularity, and made friends with mappers such as Ontario_Mapping, Enjania, ScratchMapping, and later on, people like Rem889. He made at least 40 or more mapping projects during this time, until he got banned yet again. Modern Era The modern Era of Finland_ball is the Era currently happening. It includes the accounts of FinnMapping, as well as the unbanned version of Finland_ball. As of March 2019, Finn has decided to halt his mapping creations, while he decides to get used to the 3.0 editor. He recently released a mapping game that is a WIP and won't be fully released any time soon. He remains one of the top 10 most followed mappers. In early April 2019, Finn downloaded the 2.0 editor, which means he can now work on mapping projects, and is planning something currently. YouTube War with Rem Finn is one of the main competitors in the YouTube war with Rem. The other one being rem himself. This war is a YouTube-only war, involving only members on YouTube, not scratch. Finn has surpassed Rem in views, but still remains behind in subscribers. He passed him twice for about 2-5 minutes on 24th April at 8:24 PM and 8:27 PM accordingly. They had been tied with 15 subscribers until Rem gained one more, giving the full lead. Civil War The Finlandian Civil War is an ongoing civil war between three sides: Hypochondria, Depression, and Finn himself. The Hypochondria side of Finn had left the war; there are only two remaining sides. The war has since calmed down. Personal Life Finland_ball, or widely know by the nickname "Finn", is a pubescent male currently residing in North Carolina, United States. He is widely interested in subjects such as science and social studies, particularly weather and history/geography. Other than mapping, Finn enjoys tracking weather, coming up with fictional scenarios, playing video games, and making YouTube videos under the account "FinnMapping" He also has a Reddit, Discord, and Pixilart account. Finn is very patriotic to his country, state, and city. In his "Alternate Future of SC", he is a bit bias toward "Metrolina", the area of NC he lives in. In the episode, Metrolina invades near counties, helping Greenville and Charleston along the way. At school, he is typically an average-above average student, usually getting not lower than an 80 in his grades. He has few friends that aren't online, which is a plausible trigger for his anxiety and depression. He has overall mixed feelings about school. He dislikes it because it triggers his anxiety and depression due to stress and pressure from his peers and teachers, as well as class presentations where he has to present in front of the class. He enjoys it because it's the only time he gets to see his friends, and also because he gets to fool around and almost forget about his problems for a time. When he isn't online, Finn typically has a kind and somewhat caring feeling towards his friends, while he usually doesn't talk to anyone else and keeps things to himself. He is "the quiet kid" according to the students in his Drama class. He is not very out-going and is very introverted and shy. Online, he usually seems to be the normal type of person. He does not do any activities outside of school, except piano. He does enjoy playing piano but he thinks he sucks at it. Relations With Others List of Friends and Enemies Friends * Spongy (Sometimes) - Pretty decent person when he’s not salty and declaring fake wars. * SM, we talk sometimes and we both developed my minecraft server together. Great mapper and an amazing person. Neutral * Mop - Annoying as shit but can sometimes be epic. * Kokomo - Same as mop. * Enjania - Eh, cool, but we don’t talk often. * Luigi - Seems very epic, but we don’t talk often. Dislikes * Finland_ball - You know why you’re here! * Vojvodina - Fuck this little 10 year old. * Wisest - Did 9/15, or at least influenced it. * Spongy (Sometimes) - He can be very salty annoying. He blackmails me with personal information, weird images, and even edited images that don’t exist. He makes fun of my atheism, and everyone else’s too. He‘s in everyone’s business, and he tries to reduce my neutrality by either attempting to get me to ally with him, or by declaring war on me. I’m seriously starting to consider if I call call him a friend anymore. Category:Mappers Category:Century Mappers